


K-12

by cheertaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hyuck fingers you in the library, K-12 Series, each chapter is named and inspired by that particular song, inspired by the new amazing Melanie Martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: NCT Dream 00’ line series inspired about Melanie Martinez’s new album K-12





	1. High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Could you be my first time? Eat me up like apple pie.
> 
> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

“You smell like flowers.”

“Huh?”

You both were hiding behind the physics section on top the second floor of the university library, or rather what the couples called, “the stacks”. This was where most couples came to make out or fool around either one, because no one ever came back here since the computer lab was upgraded last semester.

You could feel the shelves digging into your back and Hyuck’s fingers, leaving a hot trail in their wake up the sides of your blouse. His mouth was sucking on the skin of your collarbone, nipping at the thrumming of your pulse under your goose fleshed skin.

“Your perfume. Honeysuckle, right?”

Oh - ohhh.

“Yeah it’s um Jo Malone I think - shit Hyuck don’t leave any marks.”

You groaned and felt a pull towards gravity when his fingers traveled south to the hemline of your skirt, thumb rubbing in soothing circles; directing your attention elsewhere to the ache between your legs.

Hyuck had the best lips to kiss with, they were always so pink and plump. He was the only guy you knew who wore tinted chapstick, carrying a tube in his pockets at all times, constantly pulling some out of his jeans to coat his lips in the cherry flavor balm with unabashed flare. He’d caught you staring one day across the isles of the library, when your eyes met and you knew you’d been figured out, you’d blushed and hid behind your book. You were embarrassed at first but he liked the attention more or less your attention to be frank. What started that day was countless visits in the dead of night in both your dorms, casual makeout sessions in the library, or in the swimteam’s locker room - oh not to mention Donghyuck was the captain of the team.

“You’re so pretty when you wear these skirts. Actually, you wanna know a secret?”

Hyuck pulled away from your mouth, ignoring your whine and desperate attempt to pull him back by the tuffs of his luscious dark strands. He shushed you with a finger to your lips and the unoccupied hand slipping higher inside the fabric of your skirt, the tips of his fingers touching the cotton of your underwear. You whispered a yes under bated breath.

He looked into your eyes under the fringe of his hair; lips pulled back in a mischievous grin an all to familiar look and you knew it meant trouble. You watched in a trance how his tongue flicked out and traced his bottom lip, how his teeth tugged at the skin before letting it go, glistening fuchsia under the dim lights.

“I’ve jacked off so many times to the thought of you with your skirt pulled up high, passed your thighs. I picture you bent over my knee with two of my fingers buried deep in your-“

You don’t let him finish because the arousal between your legs now is soaking the virginal white of your underwear so you say fuck it, and thread your hands in his hair and kiss him open mouthed. Your tongues dance and his lips still have that distant taste of cherry. Hyuck moans and ruts into the expanse of your thighs, the bulge hidden by the teeth of his zipper; heavy and promising even through your skirt.

Neither of you had gone any farther than making out and touching over the clothes but who knew a little voyeurism was all it took to get the ball rolling.

Hyucks teeth bite your bottom lip and tug, letting go as he cups the wet of your sex through your underwear. The lingering feeling of the sting combined with his abrasive attitude, outright going for what he wants makes it that much more sensual.

“Hyuck,” you moan, letting your head fall back and giving him the access he fights for on your neck.

You’ll probably have to wear a pound of concealer to hide the hickeys or maybe forgo a turtleneck for a week.

“Can I finger you?”

The answer is obvious how you keep nodding till your head sort of hurts from the whiplash. Hyuck smiles and kisses your cheek, which is oddly affectionate considering the circumstances and then he’s tugging down your underwear, (you don’t miss how he discreetly, albeit fails, stuffs them in his back pocket).

“Holy shit.”

Your eyes were clenched shut in fear because you just remembered at the worst possible time, no one had done this for you before.

“What,” your voice quiet and shaking with nerves.

“I knew you’d have a pretty pussy.”

Your cheeks redden even more if possible and you lose the new found confidence; opting to close your legs and try to cover up best as possible.

Hyuck shakes his head and pulls your hands away and steps back in between your legs to hold them open. He’s asking you what’s wrong and cupping your face in his palms, fingers gently pushing back your hair from your eyes.

“No one has ever..”

He doesn’t understand at first but after a few moments of studying your face he seems to. His eyes darken with this new found spark, like he can’t believe someone as gorgeous and smart as yourself never had anyone offer to pleasure you.

“If you don’t want to I understand but I promise you, I’ll make you feel so good baby.”

You nod ok. He’s smiling again and then he asks you to spread your legs a little further for him. You’re still a little shy but open to the idea so you swallow your fear and stare straight into his gaze doing so.

Hyuck glances down and hums in approval, wrapping both of his hands around your thighs and circles them around his waist. “Hold onto me, remember..relax.”

The first touch of his fingers on your bare lips feels like an electric shock, already having you whimpering his name. The act must affect him because he hisses through clenched teeth and circles his index finger slowly around your clit.

“How are you so wet?”

He says it with such astonishment you assume he’s not really asking but more voicing his thoughts out loud.

“Fuck. I mean you’re so perfect, always touching my dick through my jeans or humping my thigh till you cum and you never once told me, no one’s ever fingered you.”

“Hyuck!”

He apologizes because he knows you aren’t big on dirty talk but the whole idea, that this intimate moment was your first and it was him you chosen to share it with was too much. He was living the fantasy.

“Sorry, sorry I just can’t believe it. How many of your own fingers can you fit inside?”

“I’ve never really tried. Um I guess..”

Your thoughts trail off into some euphoric utopia when his finger that was currently rubbing your clit slips inside you. Your knees lock and your using your lower body to pull him as close as humanly possible. Hyuck’s lips kiss your temple and he tells you something you wouldn’t expect.

“Watch me.”

You obey him and look down with a shaking breath and see his finger deep inside you, his palm flat and rubbing circles against your clit. You can see your folds wet and glistening with your arousal under the lights, his hand shining from it too. The tan skin of his wrist pretty against your skin.

“Donghyuck!”

“Shh,” he chuckles and twists the finger and adds two more along with it.

“That’s it,” watching your face contort to pleasure from the foreign feeling of being so full at once.

“You’re so tight and warm around my fingers, shh just relax. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t stop clenching so tight.”

You can hear his voice faint somewhere deep inside the depths of your pleasurable haze, nodding and taking a deep breath to steady your rapid heartbeat. You focus as best as you can on his words and let loose on the pressure of his fingers.

“Mmm that’s my girl. Such a good girl for me honey. Gonna cum for me?”

You nod at least you think so.

Moaning and grabbing hold of his jean jacket under your fingertips to try to tether you to the real world in the midst of your orgasm building up in your belly starting from your core up. Hyuck’s watching you and thrusting his fingers in a steady but also gentle rhythm, reaching deeper than any of your fingers or dildo can.

You can still feel his jean clad boner rubbing against your thigh and the fabric is beginning to burn as he humps your leg whilst his fingers begin to grow momentum.

“Hyuck I’m gonna!”

He smashes his lips to yours and it’s far from perfect how your teeth clack together but he’s trying his best to swallow your sounds so no one hears you two. In reality this wasn’t the place he wanted to do this but it’s what presented itself at the moment and he could make it up to you tonight, with dinner and a movie and maybe. Who knows he might even grab a pair of balls and ask you out - ya know, officially instead of feeling like a jerk.

“Cum for me.”

Those are the magic words that unlock a min numbing burst of color to pop behind your closed lids, your walls tightening around Hyuck’s three fingers, like a tsunami hitting you at full force. A wave of warmth floods fromyour pussy all over Hyuck’s palm and in the back of your dizzying haze, you can hear more so than feel the squelch of his fingers easing you slowly out of your orgasm. If you hadn’t been so out of it from the mind blowing orgasm you just had, you’d be blushing when he lifted his fingers up to his mouth and made a show of sucking your essence off them.

“You good?”

“Yeah, wow haha.”

He can see your legs are still shaking and for some reason it makes his heart skip and his lips stretch in a small fond; smile.

“Do you wanna come back to my place and watch Friends? We could order take out and talk about whatever this is or whatever you want it to be, I don’t know.”

You can see by how he’s mumbling and staring at something random beside your head, not quite gazing into your eyes that he’s nervous. Lee Donghyuck is never nervous but instead of teasing him like you desperately want to you decide to give him a break.

“Sure but only if I can be your girlfriend.”

He laughed and grabbed your hand, intertwining both of your fingers, guiding you to the staircase to the first floor. He stopped at the first step and turned towards you, leaning in to kiss the corner of your mouth.

“Deal.”


	2. Lunchbox Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jeno has been your bestfriend for years and things begin to change when your feelings for him turn into something stranger and not so friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | This is mini (4 pt) series I wrote for the 00’ line in Dream that was inspired by Melanie Martinez new album, yea its amazing and I suggest you listen to the tracks each chapter is named after if wanting to experience the same feeling I had writing this. |

“Have you been kissed before?”

The sudden implication of where this conversation was leading had you choking on your ramen and your life flashing before your eyes, all because of your friend’s inability to approach a delicate situation with more care and well, your unhealthy obsession with cup noodles. Jeno was quick on his feet, patting your back and waiting till you caught your breath again to ask if you were ok.

“Damnit I think a noodle went up my nose.”

Jeno grimaced and muttered something along the lines of disgusting, scooting back to his position by the foot of your bed. After you got over your choking fit and set your empty cup on the dresser, you turned your head to look at Jeno over your shoulder where he peaked over the magazine in his hands.

“What’s up NoNo?”

He sighed and laid the magazine on your beside table and crawled on his knees to the edge of the bed, caging you in with his legs.

“I maybe, might of, sort of possibly thought about us kissing, well more specifically me kissing you.”

You were left speechless and stunned at the revelation maybe your best friend knew about your life-long crush on him. He was painfully oblivious to everything around him besides your friendship and hockey.

“Ok.”

Inside you’re screaming at yourself and in bright neon lights a sign is blinking: **Turn back now**. There’s no time to change your mind because Jeno is tugging you gently up to his level on your knees and his position on the bed. Backing out isn’t an option, it would only cause Jeno to become suspicion and then in turn start asking questions some you weren’t ready to answer yet. Nervous is a generic term you’d say for how you’re feeling, a hoard of butterflies tickle your stomach and remind you what’s about to transpire.

“Close your eyes,” he whispers.

You follow his orders and your breath catches in your chest when his forehead touches your’s. His cologne wafts into your nose and instinctively your thighs clench because you’ll never admit to yourself that his smell reminds you of home and comfort.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea, you’re shaking like a leaf.”

You shook your head furiously and grabbed his shirt in a tight fist, pulling him just inches from your lips.

“Quit doubting my judgement and kiss me.”

If your eyes were open you’d see how absolutely terrified he looked when you had challenged him, nervously biting his lip and looking at every thing around the room beside the object of his desire. Tired of waiting around for him to grab himself a pair of balls you take the initiative first step in leading the kiss, it’s short and to the point, teeth clashing and inexperienced lip biting. You decide to pull away and wait for him to start over, eyes closed and lips wet. You’re secretly hoping you look deceptively inviting with your hair mussed and the tops of your breast pushing at the thin straps of your spaghetti top.

You’re still waiting and not getting any younger so you tell him, “Kiss me.”

So he does.

The kiss you day dreamed of for years was always gentle and pliant maybe even a little predictable if you’re brutally honest with yourself. Neither of you have ever been in a relationship before and Jeno bleeds - **VIRGIN **\- but then again your mother always said it was the quiet one’s who were little freaks in the sheets, with that wisdom it’s so painstakingly noticeable how unprepared you are when his tongue swipes the bottom of your lip. You jump not expecting him to pull all the stops, his touch hot like fire when he tugs you by the waist onto his lap. When his hands come into play threading his fingers through your hair and he’s rutting his hips into your’s, you’re gasping his name out like a prayer.

_“Jeno.”_

He hums and loses himself in the feel of your warm skin he’s found with his fingertips curling around your stomach, under the thin layer of your top. He tastes really sweet and you narrow it down to the gummy candies he’s always eating. After a few more minutes of tongues colliding you part ways and hold each other’s gaze.

You refuse to point out his dick is hard and pressing into your thigh, thinking maybe it’ll save you both from anymore embarrassment you’ll feel for the rest of your teenage life. Instead you focus your energy on bringing yourself back down from cloud nine all because Lee Jeno actually knew how to fucking kiss. He doesn’t look much better for wear, breathing uneven and skin flushed.

“I like you.”

“Huh?”

You’re panicking now and look for all exits in the room, ready to abandon ship and put your feelings aside and call it a day.

“Nothing I gotta go.”

“Wait, Y/N can we talk.”

“I gotta pee.”

You turn around and see the open door to your bathroom as your get away, slamming it shut behind you blocking out his desperate attempts to hear him out. Already you can feel tears bubbling up and then they never stop, but you always were a drama queen. You never hear his reply before he’s walking out your door and possibly your life forever.

** _“I love you.”_ **

You spend all night trying to pinpoint the exact moment your feelings for Jeno started to change.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

“So you’re telling me he suggested the idea, you both kissed, he got a hard on and _you’re the one who ran away_.”

Rolling your eyes and ignoring Renjun’s exasperated sigh and ruffling hand inside your chip bag, stealing the few left for himself.

“Are you done?”

Renjun smirked and threw a chip in your direction, laughing when it landed in your hair and soured your mood further.

“You’re both morons.”

Kicking him as hard as you could in his shin was your response, you’ll admit it made you feel a little better to let out some aggression.

You’re in theater arts when you feel your phone in your backside pocket buzz, alerting you of new message. You’ve got an inkling as to who it’s from but you wait till the teacher dismisses you to look at it, because the narcissist in you enjoys watching Jeno squirm and you figure its payback for ignoring you all day.

_‘Hey can u meet me at the quad.’_ \- **Jenojam**

You could feel your heartbeat in your fingertips and the adrenaline rush hits you full force, knocking the wind out of your lungs when Jeno’s figure comes into view around the corner. For a second you forget all the reasons you’re upset at him when he see’s you jogging down the flight of stairs, smiling in your direction with the wind ruffling the golden strands of his hair.

He steps forward to greet you with his infamous bear hug, arms in position to wrap around your shoulders and bury his face in your soft hair. He frowns though when you deny him the act and push him back with a firm hand on his chest.

“Keep your hands to yourself big head.”

He’s always hated that nickname and the circumstances doesn’t change the fact when he responds with a childish pout.

“How are you?”

“Fine I guess. Yeah we kissed last night so what. What about you Lee?”

Jeno laughed and smiled so big his eyes disappeared into tiny crescents, a look so adorable it reminded you of twinkling stars in the night sky. Shaking his head and feeling a sense of fond admiration for the stubborn attitude his friend had. The nonchalant way you handle a very awkward conversation was so..was so you. He loved that about you among other things.

“You’re ridiculous but I love you.”

You were so wrapped up in your head and fearful of the unknown, you just took the first words out of his mouth and let it control your emotions. Your face red and eyes glistening with tears ready to throw a punch at his stupid fat nose. Turning around and ready to storm off and leave behind years of friendship, all because of Jeno’s teenage - stupid - hormonal curiosity. Why were boys so stupid that’s all he was, just a dumb stupid boy who played with your heart and then Jeno was cradling your face in his hands and you never saw him so concerned before in all the years of knowing him.

“Did you not hear a single word I just said, I love you.”

“No,” your voice croaked from the near panic attack you just had.

His hands were insanely warm on your cold;wet face and you forgot it was fall and you were shivering but who knew if it was the weather or the dizzying emotional whiplash you went through. Five seconds ago you were expecting rejection and a senior year endearing months of emotional turmoil. Yet the revelation that your feelings were reciprocated had you a blubbering mess.

“I thought I was crazy for how I felt and there was no way you’d ever feel *sniff* the same way.”

Jeno cooed at your adorable sniffling and the way you pulled him closer by the sleeve of his hoodie, kissing your red nose and bending down to look you in the eyes with a softer version of determination.

“You ran away before I had time to respond dummy.”

That was always one of your biggest flaws, you were quick to jump the gun with any decision you made and this time it almost cost you the boy of your dreams. Jeno could see you were getting into your head again and shook you in his arms, “Quit that I can hear you thinking from here.”

“Can I give it another go?”

You assume what he’s asking and timidly nod, too shy to look him in the eye just yet. Jeno’s having none of that and directs your face into his point of view, by a delicate hold on your chin. Your death grip on his sleeve is anchoring you to the moment and his cologne smells so damn good, you wonder if he tastes the same as last night. No, it’s better.

He’s a little more sure of himself this time by the way he pulls you close by the plush of your ass, it’s intimate but still sweet because he takes it slow. Your tongues collide and you’re admitting in between breaths how afraid you are.

“I’m not letting you go so easy again.”

Oh my god, could he not. You’re fake gagging and laughing, blushing deeper than a tomato but you sort of figure he’s said it to break the tension and see you smile.

Your once love and adoration for Jeno kindled into a hue of orange and reds; a raging fire inside your heart and he was gold. You both, together tended and nurtured that fire until it grew so incredibly large, he no longer glittered in your eyes but shined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil


	3. Wheels on the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's horny and there's a bus full of students, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

“No one is watching us.”

Renjun fingers had crept up the inside of your thighs and were pressing into the tight skin right in the apex of your thighs, the motions of his thumb tapping along with the dull pulse of your heartbeat under your skin made you blush and look around to see if anyone was watching the two of you. Normally he wasn’t one for public affection but the bus ride to your destination was boring and provided little scenery to escape the boredom of a two-hour long ride to the Smithsonian. Today was your class field trip and your lovely art enthusiast boyfriend couldn’t wait to see the ‘Art of a Burning Man’ exhibit, barely containing his excitement by bouncing his legs obnoxiously, or rambling about certain artworks he was interested in seeing. After give or take 15 minutes into the long tortuous ride listening to his ongoing rambling albeit cute, you couldn’t bare to hear anything else related to Cochrane’s avid use of raw materials for his pieces.

“They could be but even if they aren’t I’m not playing into your twisted voyeuristic fantasies, all because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

Renjun swiveled his body in his seat to face your direction and pulled his best wounded puppy-dog face, lip jutted out and whimpering with false sad and desperate eyes, even going as far to bat his eyelashes at you.

“I’m offering you a easy ticket to a orgasm. You don’t even have to do anything but spread your legs and enjoy it.”

You had no words for this strange behavior Renjun was suddenly displaying but you couldn’t deny you’re soaking through your panties and glitzy sparkling tights. Your skirt is easy access to what he wants and since when did his hand wander up to press long; bony digits against the damp fabric of your panties the bastard. He’s looking smug now once he sees your resolve breaking in the form of blushing cheeks and the accompanied cute gasp when he slips his pinky finger under and - snaps - the elastic of your panty line back.

* * *

**“Please honey.”**

It’s a dazzling spell Renjun seems to put you under whenever he pulls out that card; a simple term of endearment and your putty in his hands. How can someone so lithe and delicate pack all this sexual prowess in one gaze. Now your head is spinning and your hands are trembling so all your body can do is subconsciously nod, while you simply give in to your boyfriend’s insatiable lustful appetite. You were guilty for assuming coming into this relationship a virgin and naive that Renjun would fit the physical standards everyone, yourself included assigned him, just a sweet, virginal and innocent art major. Wrong, it took just the first kiss to prove the old saying, ‘don’t judge a book by it’s cover.’ was true and now words you lived by.

To anyone on the outside looking in, Renjun’s physicality was deceiving. The tiny Chinese exchange student stood out against the grain, his looks were ethereal and royal with tiny wrists and hands that sculpted your body like it were his own masterpiece. Yet even though your boyfriend was smaller than the rest of his group of friends he towered over your even smaller frame physically and in the bedroom he demanded and craved every inch of you, leaving you stripped down for his display, with all your vulnerability for his eyes only.

“My girl.”

He crooks his two fingers that are rubbing you to slip inside your soaking wet heat and push against that spongy spot that always has you seeing aurora of color.

“You look so pretty gripping my fingers,” he’s drilling his fingers at a merciless pace now, straight to your magical spot with multitasking; thumbing at your clit. “You’re so wet - listen.”

Imagining everyone on the bus can hear the wet squelch of your juices whenever his palm meets your clit and his fingers bottom out has you blushing a deep scarlet red. Bottom lip caught between your teeth you have a death grip on his wrist, the points of your nails embedding shapes into his pale skin.

“Injunnie,” meekly calling out his name; hushed whispering in his ear. Renjun watches how you**’**re rubbing your thighs together to trap his hand from any subtle movement besides a flick to the hooded skin of your clit and the already knuckle deep fingers occupying themselves with abusing your gspot.

He leans in to cover your lower half with his body and wipe away the sweat beading at your hairline; cooing at your sweet body writhing for his touch. He’s always been so impressed with how you react to his touch. At the beginning he’d been nervous to show you all he had to offer in the bedroom, looks were deceiving - most would say: bottom, soft, pliant, easily manipulated, but that wasn’t the case whatsoever.

“**Naughty**,_ little_, _**filthy girl**_.”

“My sweet virgin Mary,” a sexy growl followed.

Degrading was a kink you both discussed once not too long ago but nothing really followed of that night nor did Renjun act on the newly found information till now. Along with his voyeuristic approach to most things sexual that occurred this was a new thing, calling you out for your secrets in a not so secretive place, awakened your desire for him and dammit you were starving. 

Should you feel shameful for wanting the attention of all eyes on you when Renjun always told you how beautiful you looked when you came, well you always were a little narcissistic. Who’s to say it isn’t turning him on too by the growing tent in his pants, it’s a little obvious how he feels about your addictive personality. As if he’s reading your mind, the corner of his lips lift in a grin and he hooks his fingers up and pushes up - wham, bam, home run.

Your mouth opens in a silent moan and you hold back the scream your body is desperately desiring to let out, lips quivering and eyes holding his smoldering gaze the entire time because you may be a brat, but sometimes an obedient one. The stinky feeling under your legs and sinking into the leather seat beneath is what alerts you that things got carried beyond a; simple orgasm. Renjun giggles at your alarmed wide-eyed look, yanking his jacket off his arms and sitting ontop of it but it doesn’t help much because it soaks through the denim quick. Now you just feel uncomfortable, slightly sleepy, and hopeful to finish this day without anyone mentioning the wet patch on the front of your skirt - that’s just wishful thinking you suppose.

“Mm,” directing your eyes to see Renjun sinking the accused fingers in his mouth: wet and glistening still with your cum and avidly sucking them like a starved man.

The taste of you makes his features morph into something akin to a predator eyeing his prey, his wet fingers from his saliva, smear your essence across your skin as they creep up your damp thigh and push into your own mouth, eyes sparking and flickering between your own tongue swirling around his index, and confidently holding his own gaze.

“Fuck.”

Not one to use foul language the word punches the breath out of you. A newfound flame heating up your core, like they always say an artist is always good with their hands.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini (4 pt) series I wrote for the 00’ line in Dream that was inspired by Melanie Martinez new album, yea its amazing and I suggest you listen to the tracks each chapter is named after if wanting to experience the same feeling I had writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: hon3boy

“You don’t love me.”

You excuse Jaemin of proclaiming such silly nonsense when he’s got his hand in your underwear and his fingers rubbing your wet folds. He’s easily distracted when you offer to blow him in the back of detention. Na Jaemin is the principal’s worst nightmare and your Achilles heel.

“Maybe not but I love you in these,” he’s snapping the elastic band of your pastel pink thong against your skin.

His thumb soothes the sting and he’s grinning from ear to ear at your reaction. You know that look and it's usually accompanied by fingers in your mouth or his cock.

“Did you wear these for me, hm?”

Your reply is caught in your throat when his long fingers trace your lips, push passed them and press on the wet muscle of your tongue, moaning around his digit and lighting a fire in his eyes. He loves the way you’re so eager to please him, sucking around his two intruding fingers and making a mess of sticky saliva all over your flushed cheeks.

“_You did_, didn’t you princess.”

Jaemin knew the buttons to push to get a reaction from you, taking his spit soaked fingers to rub against your slick folds, teasing your entrance by slipping a fraction of his fingertips inside and shocking you with the sudden intrusion. Gasping and reaching for his shoulders with a white knuckled grip, anchoring yourself to him and hips searching for the pleasurable feather light touch. 

_ **“Jaemin.”** _

He laughed and asked what you wanted, your answer tilting your hips towards his hand and grasping his wrist, directing his two wet fingers to your entrance.

“You’re so easy.”

Jaemin’s fingers pulled out and you watched with wide teary eyes, pleading for more when he grinned around a mouthful of his own fingers, sucking and licking around the taste of your sticky; musky arousal. The obscene pop his mouth made when he finished his elaborate display of showing you how much he loved your unique flavor, humming and grinning with red glistening lips and messy hair from earlier when your hands were tugging at it as he kissed you against the desk.

“Did you want something,” nerves static and skin on fire, fishing for the buckle of his belt, dragging him flush against you by the loops of his pants.

“You know what I want..”

“**Mmm**,” licking his lips and taking his dick in one hand, pink and thick the tip glistening in the low lights from his precum bubbling over his fingers gripping himself tight, “_no I don’t_ but why don’t you beg for it a little more and if I’m feeling generous, well then.”

He trails off and you see how an idea forms in his brain, smile stretching wide; glinting with boisterous pride at the pout forming on your face. You feel like you’ll fall apart and melt into a puddle at his feet if he doesn’t stick his cock inside you within the next few seconds but begging isn’t your forte.

“Please Jaemin cut the shit I just - _ohhh_ fuck me.”

He smears his precum across your inner thighs and leaves a trail of slick in his path when he gives an immediate slap to your swollen pussy with his thick shaft and your legs shake and you bite your quivering lip, the tingling in your nether regions when the tip kisses your clit.

“Baby, babygirl.”

His cloyingly sweet tone has your heart sinking and floating away and you really can’t stand it, how endearing he can be when he gets what he wants. You watch that stupid smug look on his face disappear when you pull your own trick out of your sleeve, moving your hips back and forth and feeling the ridges of his member; hot and pulsing as you move your pussy against him and he looks down.

He watches how your lips part and hug him whenever your lift your hips up and then down.

“You teasing slut,” Jaemin decides he’s tired of waiting and grabs your hips in a tight grip and lifts your lower half closer, both of your legs thrown over your shoulder. He slips inside and bottoms out in one thrust knocking the wind out of you, and it feels so goddamn good being split open. “**Tsk** ~ would you look at that.”

You’re already so wet the girth of him feels like a nice warm hug on your pussy, his dick so far inside you maybe it’s possible you could fall in love with him this way. The stretch burns a little at first because Jaemin is a grower and a shower but he isn’t deep enough and you’re mindlessly babbling for more if he’ll give it to you.

Jaemin assumes you didn’t hear him or you’re just a brat either of the two, he won’t be ignored so he stills his hips and slaps your pussy with a open palm, he groans when he feels your inner walls clench as a reaction.

“I said look you fucking brat.”

You look down and gasp at the sight of your pelvis bulging out at the dead center where his dick lies, the combination of sweat and arousal sticking to your pussy’s lips and smeared all over his stomach and pubes, and he watches your facial expression as he pulls out all the way very, very slowly.

“You’re so pretty when you’re stuffed full of cock. My pretty darling baby.”

“This pussy is mine, all mine,” a hard enough thrust to throw you off balance, squealing and digging your nails into his back, “look at you creaming all over me. Do I make you feel that good? Hm.”

“Yeah, yeah so fucking good _shiiiit_.”

Jaemin can’t decide where he should direct his attention to, your eyes closed and head thrown back, breasts bouncing with each thrust, or the way your walls hug his dick each time he slides back in all the way. Your cum is thick and making the slide slippery and coating him in warmth and he can smell your perfume under his nose.

“I want it, give it all to me please.”

“What baby what do you want?”

You lock your ankles around his hips and grab a handful of his hair in your grip and pull him to you, kissing his lips open mouthed and it’s messy and spit rubs across both of your chins from the frantic colliding of tongues.

“Your cum, please _oh shit_, inside me. I want you to cum inside me, I want to be able to feel you inside me all day long.”

You’re breathless by the time you finish your pleading and your request has Jaemin’s eyes widening and heart fluctuating between life threateningly slow and fast, all at the same time. Never realizing his hips have stilled and hand is clasping onto yours for some sort of reassurance you’re real, this is real, and you’re actually asking him to cum inside you.

He reaches for your throat and wraps his hands around just tight enough to have your pussy clench in thrill, thumb smoothing over your pulse point and smiling at the small beat of your heart. He asks you to open your mouth wider and you obey, sucking in his two fingers he hints at by tapping your bottom lip.

“Good girl at least you listen when there’s a dick in you huh?”

Humming around his digits and batting your eyelashes up at him, pretending it’s his own dick in your mouth the way your tongue swirls around his knuckle and then hollowing out your cheeks to suck them in passed your gag reflex.

Jaemin curses at the filthy image he files away for a lonely night in his shower.

“Is your mouth lonely too baby? Is it not enough you’ve got this tight pussy stuffed and now you want something in your mouth, haha you filthy disgusting cock whore.”

All too fast with your two holes full and occupied and Jaemin’s hand putting pressure on your airwaves, you feel yourself descending down into your first orgasm of the night. The rush of that warmth in your belly coiling and tightening into a spring, loading and ready to kick. Jaemin can feel how your walls are tightening around him and sucking him in deeper, hitting your soft spot and making you see stars burst behind your eyelids.

You can faintly hear him calling your name but your ears feel stuffy; like they’ve been covered with cotton so you beg him not to stop.

“Look at me.”

His fingers pop out of your mouth and grasp your chin shaking your head and out of your pleasurable bubble. Your eyes connect and he tells you to hold it.

“Wait for me.”

You feel the tears of denial start to trickle down your flushed cheeks and it’s all overwhelming, not when you’re right there on the edge and all you want is to cum and feel his own inside you. But if Jaemin wants he always gets.

Nodding your head yes and focusing solely on the way his uncut cock pushes up and into your belly, the evident bulge oddly comforting and the way he looks at you. As if you hung the stars and the moon and created life itself, smiling and sneaking a gentle kiss to your forehead.

You’ll mention that after this is all said and done because secretly it ruins the moment a little for you, it’s too intimate given how rough he was being with you a second ago. Neither of you ever exchanging two words in the hallways besides a glare and derogatory comment said.

**_This isn’t love, I repeat this isn’t some stupid bullshit love story. _**Maybe if you repeat it enough you’ll believe your own lies.

“Turn around for me babygirl.”

He slips out of you and you whine, obeying anyways and hopping off the desk, knees shaking and bending yourself over with your palms flat and ass in the air.

Jaemin lands a hard surprising slap on your left cheek and giggles at your aroused response, his name echoing through the empty classroom in a high pitched moan.

He pulls you back by your hips and yanks your head back by your ponytail, far enough so you can hold his gaze from behind.

“Still want me to cum inside this pretty kitty?”

“Yes sir.”

“_Oh_,” that was new.

You praised yourself for the quick comeback always finding different creative ways to keep him on his toes since he normally was the self proclaimed sexual deviant.

Jaemin smirked and spanked you harder a second time, lifting his hands off your hips and leaning back on his heels.

“Well back that ass up and get what you came here for then. I’m not doing all the work.”

Biting your bottom lip and returning a equally, if not more devilish, cheshire grin back at him and you intentionally tighten your walls around him and did your magic. If he wanted a challenge you’d give him just that.

_“Oh fuck me, yeah that’s it your dick is so big Nana. You like that?”_

Moaning and putting on a show with the way your circled your hips and flipped your hair over your shoulder, the only noise in the room his balls hitting the back of your thighs every time your hips flushed together and the sound of your pussy, so wet it was obscenely squelching when his cock up stroke back inside you.

“You know I do baby,” he growled low from his chest.

Looking over your shoulder and winking at him when you suddenly halted to a stop, flexing your walls around him and enjoying the small amount of power you had when his eyes squeezed shut and he hissed a breath through his teeth.

“**You are such**,” hands grabbing yours in his grip and yanking both of your arms behind you, trapping them under one hand above your ass, “**a fucking little tease**.”

You squeaked when he put his fingers back in the mix, reaching under you and flicking at your sensitive clit; creating the ball of pressure again on your insides - a dam about to burst.

“Fuck _omg_ _omg_, Jaemin please. I just want to cum.”

Keeping your arms in that position started to strain your muscle but you didn’t care because you were already falling head first into your orgasm. The feeling of your walls fluttering and drenching his cock, dripping onto the floor and making a mess on the floor sent him to his own.

“I’m coming _shiiit_ that’s it baby.”

After a minute of catching your breath, he pulled out and watched how your asshole and pussy both contracted from the aftershocks and his eyes narrowed when an idea came to mind. He rubbed your back side and pulled you in gently by the waist, whispering in your ear his request and watched wide eyed in amazement when you followed through with it.

Reaching behind and pulling your ass cheeks apart so he could see the full view of your pussy pushing out the creamy thickness of his cum and your own juices, flowing down your lips and the curve of your ass, down your thighs and he was quick to act.

Getting down on his knees and lapping at the mess and moaning at the taste of it, fingers digging crescents into your skin as he pulled you in closer to his mouth by your ass.

“Jaemin,” moaning and wiggling in his grasp at the overstimulated feeling on your sensitive clit when he nudged it with the tip of his tongue.

His refractory period quicker than he thought when he felt himself grow hard at the pretty noises you made while he feasted on his own cum leaking from your hole.

“Can I go to the bathroom first please. I need to pee.”

Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes.

“Fine.”


End file.
